All about TCP/IP
A Brief History: TCP/IP was developed with the internet, in order to implement it. Over the years, TCP/IP has evolved in order to meet the needs of the Internet users. The protocols were developed for the research network developed by the US, known as DARPA (D''efense ''Advanced Research Projects Agency'')''. At start, this network, ''ARPAnet'', used a number of protocols that had been adapted from existing technologies. However, they all had some or the other limitation, when used on the ARPAnet. The people in charge of the network understood that trying to use existing protocols might lead to problems, as the ARPAnet was quite large and was needed for newer uses and applications. In 1973, development of a new protocol for the ARPAnet began. In early versions of this technology, there was only one major protocol: TCP. Interesting fact, TCP did not stand for what it does today; ''Transmission Control Program''. The first version of TCP was written in 1973, then revised and formally documented on December 1974. Overview: TCP/IP is a communications protocol used by the Internet. It's pretty much the basic language of the internet, that’s used to send messages from computer to computer using the web. All computers are given a copy of TCP/IP when they connect to the Internet. This protocol can also be used in private networks (Intranet or Extranet). TCP/IP protocol is made of two layers TCP (assembles a document into small packets that are then sent to another computer through the internet, or vice-versa) and IP (makes sure that each packet reaches the correct destination/computer). IP handles the address part of each document. Gateway computers help the documents reach their correct destination. TCP/IP uses the client server model of communication, where the computer user is a client, and another computer in the network (WAN/LAN) is the server. Who, How, When and Where: How to use it: Since TCP/ IP runs by itself, due to certain algorithms, a person doesn’t really have to operate it manually. He/she just uses it every single time they use the internet (When it’s used). Who uses it: Almost every person or business that sends or receives messages through the World Wide Web, in effect uses the internet, uses TCP/IP. For example every time a person loads web-pages (receives data-packets from the server) TCP/IP is used. There are a few businesses that may use other protocols like IPX/SPX, because they may be easier to setup based on their technology. Where it’s used: All over the world by most people who use the internet. They can use it from their house, business-place or from their phone (using data). What does it do and how does it work: TCP/IP is the language that all computers to in order to communicate over the internet. TCP assembles a document into small data packets that are then sent to another computer through the internet, or vice-versa, while IP makes sure that each packet reaches the correct destination/computer. Client/Server model is used to communicate. Computer user is the client who request for a service, such as sending or receiving a webpage, and the server (a computer in the system) provides him the service. The webpage, for example, is sent to the computer in the form of little packets, which are then converted to the original webpage, using TCP. TCP/IP communication is “Point to Point”. Data is sent from one point to another or one host computer to another. Host Computers are computers with two way access to the internet. How Easy to use and Beneficial it is: TCP/IP standardizes communication for all computers, no matter what protocols they use, so people can use different protocols in their private network, and still communicate with most computers that use TCP/IP. It also let’s computers with different soft-wares communicate. TCP/IP provides each user with a different and unique IP address, so messages can be sent by just entering the address. TCP/IP creates a well-established connection between two computers, in order to make them exchange data. The information is then exchanged using this established connection, reducing the risk of the data being lost. Other benefits include: Data Integrity, the ability to resequence and segmentation and reassembling abilities. Its limitations include that: TCP/IP is not a network i.e. setting up TCP/IP on your computer does not mean that you can communicate with other computers. You need a WAN in order to communicate. TCP/IP is also not a software but an extension. Since all the limitations are based on the protocol’s design, and there aren’t many, we give this communications protocol an 9/10. Competitors: IPX/SPX, SCTP and UDP Definitions: Gateway: A network point that is the entrance to another network. Intranet: A computer network that uses internet protocols in order to share data packets within an organization. Extranet: A computer network that permits controlled access to an intranet, from outside the intranet network. TCP: Transmission Control Protocol IP: Internet Protocol Questions: Q1 When it was first developed, TCP stood for ___transmission control program______________________. Q2 TCP/IP is a… answer:1 1 Communications Protocol 2 Internet Protocol 3 Communication System Q3 TCP was developed in order to implement… 4 Communication on the phone 5 Internet 6 IP Q4 TCP/IP uses a ______________________ model to communicate. Q5 TCP converts a document into _____________________ that are then sent over the internet. Q6 What part of each document does IP handle? 7 Address 8 Size 9 Quality Q7 Which of the following is an alternative to TCP/IP? 10 STP 11 UDP 12 TIX Q8 What is the language that all computers use in order to communicate on the internet? Q9 TCP/IP communication is Point to___________. Q10 What is a gateway computer? Sources: http://www.ehow.com/list_6246769_advantages-tcp_ip-protocol.html http://www.ciscopress.com/articles/article.asp?p=377101&seqNum=2 http://searchnetworking.techtarget.com/definition/TCP-IP http://www.tcpipguide.com/free/t_TCPIPOverviewandHistory.htm